


Tape

by chelsaofbakerst (ChelsaOfBakerStreet)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Chris has a Video Camera, Darren Plays Basketball, M/M, PWP, Sex Tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelsaOfBakerStreet/pseuds/chelsaofbakerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren and Chris are dating. Chris Colfer gets a little kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tape

Chris Colfer had no idea what he was doing anymore. His life had been completely turned upside down since the day Darren had come into his trailer and kissed him. True, he had gotten a boyfriend out of the whole deal, but it was still weird to look across the room they were filming in and realize, holy shit, _Darren Criss_ was his boyfriend.

At the moment, his boyfriend was attempting, horribly he might add, to play basketball with some of their fellow cast members. He was hoping that the fact that he was recording all of this with his flip cam would just be seen as him hanging with the guys, not him recording Darren. They had decided to keep their relationship a secret, to keep things from being awkward on set, and to keep the crazy fangirls off their heels. Chris smiled as Darren stalked towards the camera, his black tee shirt clinging to his body in all the right places. "You suck" he grinned, laughing at the small shock that passed over Darren's face.

Darren stalked up to Chris and whispered, "No that's what you were doing last night." Darren was grinning as he stepped back, a spark in his eye as he watched for a reaction from Chris.

"Darren" the taller boy hissed, "you can't just say stuff like that in public!"

"Please, no one was listening anyway." Darren grinned and ran away to join the game once again.

"Damn you Darren Criss and the things you do to me" Chris muttered under his breath.

"Were you talking to me?" Ashley turned to Chris after pulling herself out of the book she was reading.

"No just, uh, you know, running lines, that's all." Chris was mumbling half assed sentences but he didn't care. Ashley simply raised an eyebrow at the boy and turned back to her book. Chris closed the flip cam and placed it next to him as he stared at Darren's perfect ass, thinking of the things he'd like to do to that ass. As he rested on one arm, his hand nudged the flip cam. All of a sudden Chris had a very dirty idea for the next time him and Darren were alone for a little 'them' time.

Darren was still sweaty from the game, but Chris really didn't care because he was kissing him, and that was all that mattered. They had been given an hour to relax so Chris and Darren had decided to use the time how they best saw fit. Darren's hands were firm and warm on Chris' back as he pulled the taller boy in for a kiss. Chris immediately responded to the kiss, nibbling on Darren's bottom lip and entangling their tongues together. Chris loved the taste of Darren. Darren's taste was minty yet musky with a hint of coffee lingering in the background.

Darren slowly pulled of Chris' shirt, passing rough fingers over the soft skin. Chris let out a shaky breath as Darren raked a thumb over one of his nipples. Darren's body heated up at the sounds that his boyfriend was making so he dipped his head and caught one of Chris' gloriously pink nipples in his mouth. Chris could feel all of the blood in his body rush to his, now, very hard cock. He let out a small moan and softly rocked his hips in Darren's direction. "Not fair" Chris said through gritted teeth, "your shirt is still on."

"Then remove it." Darren was looking up at Chris through those beautiful eyelashes of his and Chris fought with everything he had to keep control of himself. He pulled away from Darren quickly and blushed before he began speaking. "Um, well I was wondering, um, look, I want to know if I can video tape us, well you know…" He trailed off at the look on Darren's face which to Chris seemed somewhere between shocked and thoughtful.

"You. Want us. To make a sex tape?" Darren had one eyebrow cocked, looking at Chris as if he had two heads.

"Well, yes and no," Chris stammered, "I mean yes, in a sense because I want to record, but I want it for myself. You know, for those long weeks that we'll have to eventually spend apart." He looked up longingly at Darren, trying to will the boy to say yes.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Darren laughed, his hazel eyes sparkling. "As long as you make me a copy, Chris Colfer, then film away."

Chris nearly fell multiple times trying to set his flipcam up on a counter so that he had the best recording view. As soon as he hit play, he attacked Darren with his hands and mouth. The black tee shirt Darren was wearing was covering too much skin Chris had decided, but in his haste to remove it he accidentally tore it. He didn't realize how sexy Darren Criss in a torn shirt was until he was in front of him like that, his hands roaming over the exposed tan skin.

Darren was pulling the remnants of his shirt off while pressing sweet, soft kisses to Chris' lips. As soon as the shirt had dropped to the floor Chris was pulling Darren towards him and pushing him on the bed. He climbed on top of the curly haired boy and straddled his body while kissing him deeply. Darren was grasping Chris' ass and began arching up into him as Chris kissed his neck, sucking at the tender skin.

Darren was slowly sliding his hands towards the waistband of Chris' jeans and started working with the button and zipper. He slid the jeans, along with a pair of red boxers down Chris' hips where they pooled around his knees. Chris quickly stood and kicked the clothes off, staring at Darren through heavily lidded eyes. He climbed back on top of Darren and slid the already loose jeans off the boy, revealing a pair of hot pink boxers. Chris shook his head and gave a small snort. Leave it to Darren to always have something hot pink on him.

Chris pressed his body against Darren, his erection rubbing against the material of Darren's boxers and coming into contact with Darren's erection. Chris stripped him of his boxers and threw them to the pile of clothes already on the floor. Chris pressed to Darren once again, hot skin pressed to hot skin. Darren drew lazy circles on Chris' back as the taller boy began stroking him. "Oh Chris" Darren moaned, pleasure washing through his body. Chris kissed Darren, long and sweet, opening his mouth and sucking on Darren's tongue at the same pace his hand was sliding up and down Darren's cock. Darren pulled away from the kiss whimpering, his eyes begging Chris to be inside of him. Darren was clutching the sheets with his hands, with Chris so close to him, touching him.

Chris leaned over and grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer. He dabbed a bit onto his fingers and rolled them around a bit. Slowly, agonizingly slow for Darren, he slid a finger into Darren's entrance, and after giving the other boy time to adjust he began to slide his finger in and out. He added another finger, then another and then one more until he was scissoring and stretching Darren who was arching of the bed to get a better angle. Chris slid his fingers out and then slicked a liberal amount of lube onto his cock. He grasped Darren's ass and pulled the shorter boy up to him until his cock aligned with Darren's entrance. He slowly slid into Darren, completely sheathing himself in him. Darren was mumbling and moaning and shaking from pleasure as Chris began rocking in and out of him. "Faster Chris, please faster." Chris followed the instructions of the boy beneath him, loving the cries escaping Darren's lips as he hit his prostate, sending shocks of pleasure through Darren's body.

Chris could feel his climax building so he slowed his pace by a fraction and grasped Darren's cock in his hand. He matched his strokes with the pace of his thrusts into Darren. As his thrusts sped up so did his strokes until Darren was groaning that he was about to cum. Darren released with a yell of "Chris," his release spreading over Chris's hand and both of their abdomens. As Darren's orgasm rocked his body, Chris started into his own. He released inside of Darren, calling out his name before collapsing on top of him.

They lay there for a few moments, just holding each other and peppering the other with small kisses. Finally Chris rolled off and out of Darren to turn off the camera. "Well, I'll enjoy watching this when I miss you" he grinned, curling up against Darren, even though they were both a mess. Darren held Chris in his arms. "I'm so glad I ended up with you, I wouldn't ask for anything else in the world."


End file.
